The many loves of Ginny
by nmffnurse
Summary: Supposedly experienced Draco gets schooled in the game of love by Miss Ginny Weasley
1. Blaise

A long shower. Draco couldn't wait to soothe his aching muscles. Practice had been extremely hard, for him as well as for his fellow teammates. As the new Slytherin team captain he had them in the air for at least 3 hours. His teammates had called him an assortment of names. "Bloody Git" being the nicest. They would win this year. This he assured himself. Already he envisioned it. He'd even mail the winning snitch to his father in Azkaban.  
  
Walking into the common room after his much needed shower, he turned around quickly at noises coming from the corner. Sounds of lovers talking. Sounds of snogging. This sofa hidden in the shadows of the Slytherin common room was known as, literally, "the loveseat." Much snogging had taken place on that particular piece of furniture.  
  
He didn't want to be nosy. He really couldn't care less. It's not like he had never snogged on that sofa before.  
  
With Pansy.. the thought didn't exactly thrill him. It was good practice for the real thing. Draco Malfoy would never admit that his experience with the ladies was rather lacking. Perfection is what he wanted, and he didn't want to hear whispers that Draco Malfoy was a bad kisser, or a bad lover. That is if it ever came to that. Not for the lack of interest, he was sure. Many girls had expressed interest. But he would not make a fool of himself. He still felt ill thinking all the times he fell off his broom during Quidditch, always playing Potter. Dammit, he hated that scarhead. No, he definitely didn't want to be the butt of jokes in the love department.  
  
"Oh, stop it Blaise, I mean it!" came the voice of a giggling girl.  
  
Lucky devil, Draco thought.  
  
Blaise who so wanted to be like Draco. Draco who made Blaise believe he was much more experienced than he really was.  
  
More sounds of snogging. The laughter was getting to him. Making him jealous.  
  
Who was that?  
  
Draco casually walked over to the couch letting the light of the common room reveal Blaise's new girlfriend of the week.  
  
Blaise was obscuring his face which was obviously on hers.  
  
"Ahem," Draco said, "No PDA in the common room!"  
  
" Can't you see I'm busy!" Blasie gave Draco a sly grin.  
  
What Draco saw almost caused his heart to fail. A very kissed Ginny Weasly, puffy lips, hair in disarray. That girl who bat bogey hexed him. A Weasley. A Gryffindor.  
  
" I want that slutty Gryffindor out of here now!" Draco's normally pale face became red as he looked at the now smirking Ginny.  
  
Why that little...!  
  
Blaise stood up standing head to head with the Slytherin prefect, "Watch your tone of voice with my girlfriend."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open. For the first time he was speechless. 


	2. United

I did not get this beta read so I apologize for the massive errors found in my story…..also I promise this will be Draco/Ginny.  Just bear with me……..

**Chap 2**

Ginny crept down the hallways, deftly avoiding Filch. Chuckling to herself as she went past Mrs. Norris unnoticed, she thought of Draco's beet-red face. It almost paid for having Draco take 30 points away from Gryffindor House for inappropriate conduct. The point loss would not go unnoticed. Ginny's smile started to fade as she thought of the explanation she would have to give.  

"I'll just think of that later." Breathing a sigh of relief  she reached the portrait hole. Ginny uttered the magic word, "Go Chudley Cannons." Ron obviously had influence on the passwords of Gryffindor Tower. Stepping on the other side Ginny had to pat herself on the back for being so sneaky, "Thanks for all the lessons Fred & George," she whispered silently.

**"Where have you been?"** bellowed a voice that was liable to wake everyone from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Coming out from the shadows were, _surprise, surprise, Ron and Hermione with Harry who was holding a very shaky Marauder's map._

"Obviously you already know." Ginny said glancing at the map, "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." Ginny walked past the trio but was roughly pushed into a chair by Ron.

 "Is it true you're dating Zabini?" Ron stood there clenching his fists waiting for the answer he hoped for but would not come. "Please tell me that Lavendar and Parvati are liars." 

Before she could answer, Hermione's  voice, which was sounding more and more like Molly Weasley's,  pounded into her ears. "Don't you know he's a Slytherin!!"

Ginny snapped back her retort, "Perhaps I don't possess your brain Hermione but I was able to surmise that he was a Slytherin all by myself."  She winced seeing the hurt flash in Hermione's eyes. She knew that Hermione had nothing but the best intentions. No matter how annoying Hermione's overprotectiveness was, her heart was in the right place.

"Yes, I'm dating Blaise….."

Ron pretended to choke, "You're using his first name Gin!!!! That f#@$ing deatheater! Why don't you just drive a knife right through my heart. Did he bewitch you? Are you pregnant?"  

"Cut the drama brother dear. Just because I'm dating him doesn't mean I'm going to marry him." Ginny said coolly, not wanting to reveal how highly upset she was becoming. How dare Ron accuse her of being pregnant. Yes she dated, but that didn't mean she slept around. It hurt her to think her own brother might hold those thoughts. Was she a virgin? No - but that didn't mean she threw herself at every guy she dated.

"You can't trust Slytherin's Gin. There is no way I will let Zabini take advantage of you. Over my dead body!"

Ginny slowly rose her temper now matching her hair, " Well Ron Weasley, you certainly didn't act like this when I dated Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan."

"They were gentlemen!" Ron replied his voice awakening the other students of Gryffindor tower, unknowingly drawing an audience.  "It's better you stick with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws…..even-even Hufflepuffs!"

"I hate to break it too you, but  those  gentleman tried to get into my knickers!" Ginny added making Ron even angrier,"One successful, one not."

At that , Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan who had suddenly stopped laughing decided they were extremely tired and sped up to bed. 

"You what?!!!" Ron  yelled.

"Yes I had sex with Dean Thomas….right on the sofa Harry is sitting on." 

Harry immediately jumped off the sofa his eyes shooting daggers at Ginny.

Ginny matched him stare for stare, "AND I ENJOYED IT!!!"

Ginny lowered her head, feeling pricks of tears behind her eyes. She was tired of defending herself. Couldn't they see that she was becoming a woman fully capable of making her own decisions without the influence of her brother, Harry and Hermione? Although she loved them to death, contrary to popular belief she enjoyed keeping the company of other people and relished her independence. Hadn't she proved her worth during her 4th year fighting side by side at the Ministry of Magic?

Was she not the best Chaser at Hogwarts? Couldn't she have her own friends, hobbies and life without them breathing down her neck? 

Blaise. She knew exactly what kind of guy he was.  But she was prepared. She wasn't dating him out of some fanciful dream that he was her soulmate. Blah! She didn't believe in any of it. Not even when Trelawney had told her she was destined to marry a Slytherin, the love of her life, who was a year ahead of her in birth.Of course Trelawney had given her no name. She didn't put much stock in what Trelawney said..Ginny was dating Blaise because he was fun to be around, interesting to talk to….and yes, it helped that he was a good kisser to boot .

"**Do you know the kind of reputation Zabini has!?"**  Harry clutched at the now balled up Marauder's map.

Ginny pushed past Harry almost knocking him to the floor, ignoring the stares of her fellow housemates as she ascended the stairs. Ginny snapped before slamming the door behind her, "Do you know the reputation I have?" Ginny paused looking directly at Ron, Herm and Harry, **"If you do, may the Gods help Zabini because he'll need it!"**

**** 

**"Need a word with you Zabini!" **The great Hall was hushed as Ron stalked over to the Slytherin table.

Draco wasn't the least bit surprised. In fact he was looking forward to the show.  If this had been any other time in which a Gryffindor threatened a Slytherin, Draco wouldn't hesistate to hex them into eternity. As Head Boy he should put a stop to it. Instead he took one last sip from his glass before leaning against his chair ready to view the entertainment. Blaise would get what he deserved for a) having such low standards as to date a Weasley and b) daring to raise his voice at him and making Draco the fool once again of the Slytherin common room. Today Blaise Zabini would get his just rewards.

"What might I assist you with?" Zabini didn't bother looking up to acknowledge Ron as he kept eating.

Draco grinned watching the horrified look on Ginny's face as she ran over to the Slytherin table.

**"With this!"**

_Crack! _

Ron's punch landed squarely in Zabini's face. 

"My nose! My nose! You broke my nose!" Zabini screamed as blood dripped down his face. He jumped up from his seat landing just a   few blows against Weasley. Blood and pain had blinded him leaving Weasley with the advantage.

"You fight like a girl Zabini!"  Draco couldn't hide his laughter as he heard the  Head Girl start taking away points from her own boyfriend. This was just as good as quidditch.

Crack!

"My nose! My nose! You broke my nose!" Ron cried as his own sister landed a punch that would rival any of her brother's. 

**"Leave him alone!"**

_No_, Draco thought,  _this  __wasn't just as good as quidditch, it was much better! __The little Weasel fights like a boxer. Well of course she would she has like 20 brothers._

"Stop this immediately!" Interrupting the fight was Professor Mcgonagall eyeing Ginny, Ron and Blaise disappointingly. To Madame Pomfrey's all of you! Once you are all healed report to your Head of House."

Ginny stood there rubbing her knuckles which were now painfully bruised while Zabini and Ron exchanged looks that would kill.

"Off you go children!" Mcgonagall shooed them away, shaking her head as she took her seat at the staff table.

"Hey Zabini," Draco raised his head haughtily, "That's what you get for dating the whore of Gryffindor."

Before he knew what happened he felt Zabini's hands throw him against the wall. 

"I told you once, I'll tell you again, Zabini seethed, "Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend!"

"Get your hands off me! How dare you…." Draco didn't get to finish as blow after blow landed on his face and stomach. But it wasn't just Zabini. Ron had jumped in ,united in defending his sister's honor with Zabini.

The next thing Draco remembered was lying in the medical wing. His body ached something fierce. His vision was still blurred but he could make out faint whispers behind a curtain next to his bed.

"I'm so- I'm sor…Oh hell, look Zabini if you want to date Ginny then, well….just don't try anything that would make me break your nose again."

"Your somewhat sorry excuse for an apology is accepted."  

"Now hug and make up." The voice obviously belonged to Ginny Weasley. "Ok how about shaking hands……..that's a lot better."

He saw the umistakable shadow of Ron Weasley head to the door, "I guess I'll be leaving then. See you two at dinner."

Draco fumed. _So now there's peace on earth is there? What about me? No one apologized to me!_  

Now there were other sounds coming from behind the curtain. Sounds which had no place in a medical wing….Draco looked around frantically for Madame Pomfrey who was nowhere to be seen. He had to leave but he was much to weak to leave the bed.

"Let me kiss the pain away Blaise." Ginny whispered.

" Ginny…." Came a very shaky voice, "I wasn't hurt there."

He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the strange shadows on the curtain that his eyes were drawn to. The unmistakable sound of clothes hitting the floor made him ache even more than the many brusies that covered his body did. Hadn't they the decency to use a silencing charm? Good gods he was going to hear them shag.

Draco pulled the covers over his face, trying to will himself to sleep. Sleep did not come. 

  
    


	3. Double Date

Ginny was supposed to be the girlfriend of the week, so said the gossips that followed the pair.  That week stretched into two. Two weeks became four and before the whole school realized it, Ginny was able to accomplish what no one in Hogwarts History had been able to do. Tame Blaise Zabini. 

Draco watched Blaise and Ginny , arms entwined, pass him in the corridor. It was enough to make a man throw up.  Not a word was spoken between the former friends. Draco lifted his head refusing to look in Zabini's  direction. If Zabini was going to gallivant around Hogwarts with a freckle faced  twit then he would just have to suffer the consequences of becoming an outcast. Only much to Draco's dismay Zabini became more popular than ever. 

"He sort of looks like that muggle actor Colin Farrel." remarked Lavender and Pavati one day in potions class. "Ginny has all the luck!" 

Draco almost dropped the vial he was holding as Pansy remarked, "I have to agree."

"You watch that mudblood rubbish Pansy? Don't you know it's bad for your brain. Now your intelligence level is starting to make sense." 

"Jealous are you? Stop pouting Draco and grow the hell up."  

So now Blaise's attitude was rubbing off on the last person, he expected it to -  Pansy. Draco grabbed the vial Pansy stirring it into the cauldron as he tried to ignore her annoying chatter. 

"Ginny looks a little bit like a young Debra Messing. What do you think Draco? 

"What do I think!? Fool, what are you talking about? I told you I don't watch….."

"You have a television in your room and if I remember correctly it's a one of the large widescreen variety. I know that one of your favorite programs is _Will and Grace, I thought you watched it for Grace but perhaps you watch it for Will…..  "_

Draco placed his hand in front of Pansy's face, "Shut it, just shut it, you are giving me a headache."

Turning a deaf ear to Draco, Pansy continued, " I happen to think that they are a lovely couple." Pansy paused wondering how Draco would take her next announcement, " Relations may be strained right now between you and Blaise, but I happen to still be Blasie's friend. Blaise introduced me to Gin and…."

"You're calling her Gin?!" Draco shook his head, this was too much.

"She's quite interesting and we've hung out a few times……"

Draco's eyes became wide, "What!!"

Pansy rushed through her next words, "We're goingoutonadoubledatewithBlasieandginnythissatrudayinhogsmeade."

"No we are not! Absolutely not!"

*** 

Silently Draco fumed  sitting across from Ginny and Blaise in Madame Puddifoot's tea shoppe. He had exchanged pleasantries with Blaise at the start, mainly about their favorite Quidditch teams. 

Pansy seemed pleased that Draco and Blaise seemed to be on the mend. Draco nodded at Blaise as he droned on about some insignificant thing or the other. He pretended to listen but was getting angrier by the second at Ginny's constant voice. She and Pansy were talking about Quidditch as well. From the snippets of conversation he was surprised to hear Pansy wanted to join Slytherin's Quidditch team and that foul Weasley was urging her on.  

"I think you'd be an excellent chaser, possibly even a beater. I'm sure Malfoy would give you lessons."

Dragging himself away from Blaise's conversation he interrupted Pansy and Ginny, "Over my dead body!"

Pansy narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "You don't have to be so rude!" she said standing up and throwing her napkin at him.

Draco stood up to meet Pansy's angry gaze, "You are the worst flier I have ever laid eyes on Pansy. Joining Quidditch is just a silly dream that will never come true! Deal with it!"

Tears brimmed at Pansy eyes as she ran out of the tea shoppe cursing him under her breath. He  knew he should run after her and tell her he was sorry, but that just wouldn't do. Not with all the eyes that were now boring into him.

Turning back to the table a flash of red shot up, "You don't deserve her Malfoy. In  fact you don't deserve anyone."  She said poking her finger rather hard into his chest. "If you had any decency in your frail little body you would go to her right now and apologize."

Now the Weasley witch was insulting him. He grabbed her hand hard and twisted it until she yelped in pain before shoving her harshly away. "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth you stupid little whore."  Draco immediately regretted the slip of his tongue as he watched Blasie charge forward.   

"Didn't I tell you not to talk about my girlfriend!" Once again Draco found himself sprawled across the floor amidst peals of laughter as he cupped his bleeding nose. He watched as Blaise and Ginny strode out of the tea shoppe and gave them his best sneer. The effect didn't work quite as well as he wanted to, due to the fact that his blood was everywhere, on his cloak and dripping steadily onto the floor. One look at the red liquid and Draco immediately became woozy. "I-I think I'm going to faint!" He said to no one in particular as he paled and then hit the floor. Once again Draco passed out.

*** 

Draco awoke to blinding sunlight in the medical wing. What day was it? Saturday? No, he had spent a disastrous Saturday night getting his face beaten in by his former best friend. 

Nurse Pomfrey lifted his aching head and forced a horrid tasting concoction down his throat. "You had a bad concussion young man. I'm afraid you will have to stay here for observation the rest of the day."

Draco pouted. Today was quidditch practice. He needed  to prepare for the defeat of Gryffindor. This was his last year. It had to happen. He looked longingly out the window watching the teams practice. A flash of red caught his eyes. Draco crept towards the window. A sickening sight graced his eyes.  Ginny was on one broom yelling out Quidditch instructions, on another broom was Pansy and…..POTTER?????????? 

Pansy was being held by Potter who was sitting rather close to her on the broom. They were laughing and looked to be having a grand time.   Never had he felt such hate for Potter. As for Ginny, he knew that little sneak had set this up. 

Sometimes Pansy grated his nerves, but didn't all females do that? She was his girlfriend. Draco liked her, he realized that now. Never once had he seen her laugh the way Pansy did when she was with Potter.  It made his heart fill with something akin to rage.

He would just have a talk with her. To hell with Madame Pomfrey's instructions. Pansy was his. They were destined to be with each other. That's what father had said. Professer Trelawney had sensed differently, telling him he would end up with a Gryffindor, fiery in spirit. A load of rubbish. That's what her predictions were.  Right now his future was on that broom with scarhead.  What was that mudblood expression he  had learned in muggle studies??? Oh yeah, you don't know what you have until it's gone. Draco felt it intensely as he watched Harry Potter's arms wrap around Pansy's waist even tighter than before. Was Pansy leaning back into Harry's chest? Yes, she was!  Storming out of the medical wing he went off to meet his destiny.    

**TBC**


	4. Unexpected

"You conniving bitch!"

Ginny spun around on her broom away from Pansy and Harry who were on the opposite side of the Quidditch Pitch. "What did you just call me?" she said ready to knock Malfoy off his broom to the ground below. She knew when Malfoy's jealous ego got hold of the fact that Harry was tutoring Pansy that there would be hell to pay. Never did she think it would be so soon.

"Teaching my girlfriend your whorish ways I suppose." Draco said matching Ginny's furious glares, his voice rose with each word. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me Weasley?!"

"Why make a fool out of you Malfoy, when you are doing such a fine job of it yourself?" She whipped out her wand sending his broom spinning. Before Ginny could react he grabbed onto her waist, pulling her off her broom. They were sent plummeting to the ground below.

In between shouting, Ginny had just enough time to cast a cushioning charm. They both landed with a soft thud. Ginny opened her eyes, one at time to find Draco atop her, shaking as he clutched onto her, his eyes still closed. She had to stifle back a laugh. "Frightened Malfoy? Thought you had a lot of practice falling to the ground."

"Stupid witch! You almost killed us both!" he narrowed his grey eyes at her, sitting up on his knees.

Ginny pushed herself up on her elbows to glare at him. "Correction ferret. It was you who almost killed us both. There was no need to pull me off my broom."

"If I was going down. You were coming along too. You'll be punished for this Weasley. I won't let you get away with this!"

"Go ahead and take points away Malfoy. I'll tell everyone how you were shaking in fear. I guess Harry's story about your little trip to the Forbidden Forest is true. You ran like a itty bitty baby." She knew she had Draco Malfoy where she wanted him now. His usual pale face grew redder by the second.

A sneer replaced the straight line of his lips, "I can hex you ten ways to Sunday. Don't make me use an unforgivable on you Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes at a threat she knew he would never carry out. "Go ahead then Malfoy. Avada Kedavra me now." She grabbed his hand and pointed his own wand at her. He looked at her wide eyed, his hand clutching onto his wand turning white. "Well, what are you waiting for Malfoy?"

Silence passed between the both of them when he dropped his wand to his side. Full of words and no actions. She knew he wouldn't use the Avada Kedavra. The boy couldn't even see a thestral. Not that she could either. He was a bully, nothing more and Ginny refused to be afraid of him.

"Do us both a favor Malfoy. Make like a wizard and vanish."

She was surprised when he stood up, wiping the dirt of his robe as he walked away. Not leaving without the last word was not Malfoy's style. For the first time Ginny felt a surge of guilt at her words and sympathy as a laughing Harry and Pansy flew overhead. Their laughter was clearly heard as she watched Draco stiffen his back at the sound.

She ran after him wondering exactly why she was doing so. "Malfoy. Wait up. Malfoy!" He was a rather quick walker, she had to give him credit for that. She reached him as he entered the school. "Malfoy!" she said scrambling after him down the corridor.

He turned abruptly on her, his wand waving madly making her a tad bit frightened. Just what was she thinking running after him like this?

"I'm leaving like you requested you freckle faced bint. Go run back and play matchmaker with Potter and Pansy. She was nothing to me anyway."

"Nothing? Then why were you flying after her?" Ginny said and had to admit to herself that in a way it was incredibly romantic just like in those romance novels she secretly read.

Draco seemed to be on the verge of exploding. She could see it in his eyes as he stepped forward, trapping her against the wall. "Do you know what people will say when they find out that Potter has my girlfriend? They will all laugh. Just like they all laughed when I fall off my broom during Quidditch, Just like they laughed when my father was put in Azkaban, even my own housemates. Just like you are laughing now!"

"I'm not laughing." Ginny said softly, and for the first time noticed the tired lines surrounding the eyes of a boy too young. Maybe it was years of living with the likes of Molly Weasley and numerous brothers, a mothering instinct that was inside her that wanted her to fix little hurts and pains. This was her one weakness. Empathy. It had played a part in her disastrous crush on Potter, and in a short fling she had with Neville in her 5th year. Now it was wrecking havoc with the boy before her. Her fingers reached out to lightly caress the side of his face.

What she did next was anything other than motherly. Later on when she lay on her bed recounting the days events, Ginny couldn't explain why she did it.

She watched his eyes go wide as she leaned against him pressing her lips to his not giving him a chance to say no. Ginny half expected him to push her away, instead he encircled his arms around her, drawing her even closer. After the first stunned moment Malfoy decided to go with the flow and ask questions later. Before she knew it, Ginny was kissing Malfoy in a way she hadn't kissed anyone else before. It didn't feel strange at all, oddly it felt natural as if her mouth had found the one place they were meant to be. The trouble was that after starting this kiss with Malfoy, Ginny didn't know how to end it.

Ginny didn't know if she wanted to.

With superhuman effort she managed to extract her lips for a fraction of a second from his. This time is was Malfoy who followed her mouth with his and refused to let her break contact.

Their kisses had taken on a will of their own, as she felt his hands roam underneath her robes, touching her in places she only let Blaise explore. She slipped her own hand under his robes, paying him in kind as she stroked his hard length. Ginny smiled against his mouth when she heard him groan. He jerked furiously against her palm, his panting turning Ginny on even more.

"Oh sweet Morgana." He was muttering in her ear when she gave him a final squeeze. He wouldn't be thinking about Pansy much longer.

At that thought, a warning voice reached her from the corner of her mind. Blaise! Good Goddeses. Here she was snogging Draco bloody Malfoy without nay a thought of her boyfriend, who was waiting for her in the Slytherin common room at this very moment.

What she was doing with Malfoy was dangerous. She tensed against him and Malfoy must have sensed it too, for he was the one who succeeded at last in lifting his head. Ginny blushed she was sure from head to toe, carefully removing her now slick palm. They stared at each other for a long, shaken moment before Ginny collected herself with an effort. "I think I'd better go."

"Weasley, I – "

She ran away from the blonde boy staring after her , straightening her robes as she went. She didn't hear what he had to say. Ginny didn't even want to know what Draco thought of her and how he must think all the words he had called her were true.


End file.
